zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evacuated Part 2
Much of their allies have been rescued, but the Loungers have been halted by a very fanatic enforcer for Jakamor who used to work from the Apeirogon by the name of Themple. He has kidnapped Sonny's and Sau's parents and is intending to use them as leverage to demand that Sonny surrender herself to the government and willingly be executed by Jakamor's forces. And it's not going to be easy considering the Apeirogon's superior defenses. How will our heroes save the last of their loved ones? Scenes 'Prologue' 'Themple's Ransom' 'Themple's Final Battle With The Loungers' (Later...) Transler Tower *This played as Sonny and Themple fought. *Sonny: You can't win, Themple! If you kill me, I'll be more powerful than you can possibly imagine! *Themple: BUUULL-CRAP! If I kill you, you'll be as dead as the other sea vrats out there! *Sonny: Yes, but with me dead, you'll have my boyfriend and other friends to deal with. *Themple: Not if I kill them first! *???: You think so? (Samphry fired his gun as Themple used his energy shield and tried to use his pistol until it was shot out of his hand by Crazy Hatsman's magic hat) *Crazy Hatsman: Hats off to you, Lizzy boy! (Chuckles) *Themple: (He gets out his disruptor) FURC, I NEED SUPPO- (He was shot by a shard blaster from Maguire) *Ruke: OVER HERE, D***-WIGGLER!!! *Fronky: YOU GIVE LIZARDS A BAD NAME!!! *Themple: (He tore the shards from him and ran) ERRGH, YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!!! *Wilby: (He smacked Themple to the ground and took out his signature mega cannon) Oh, please! I'm the original bad boy! (Chuckles amusingly as he blasts a cartoonishly scorched Themple off near Atrick as his ISD was damaged with only a dismembered tail and arm which grew back faster with a drug stim) *Atrick: Oh, hi, Themple! *Themple: (Failing to summon his assault rifle, he tipped over Atrick and took his rifle) *ZongueBob: ATRICK!!! *Themple: (Putting up his shield) Say goodbye to your stupid pink moron! (He fired only for it to fire confetti with a party whistle sound)... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! WHY PROTECT A SEA SQUIRL?! MY ORIGINAL HOMEWORLD OF JENOVIS WAS DESTROYED BECAUSE OF THE VA BEING INVENTED BY A SEA SQUIRL?! *Drynder: "Look, we understand your pain about Jenovis. But parpisipating in a genoside won't bring it back." *Themple: "Hey, I'm realisitic enough to see that. The whole point of this however, is to reap due justice on what those Sea Vrats did to the Universes?!" *Sonny: You seriously think that just because Xandronian WISHES he represents all Sea Squirls and had said he founded the VA in their name means that he was an accreate sponser for us? APART FROM ACKNOWLEDGING THAT JENOVIS WON'T MAGICLY COME BACK WITH OUR DESTRUCTION, YOUR NOT AS REALISTIC AS YOU THINK?! APART FROM XANDRONIAN AND LESS THEN SAVERY IDIOTS WHO KNOWINGLY SERVED HIM, WE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG!! WE'D NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND RISK ALL THIS!!! You're smart, Themple, surely you can see that Jakamor's over-analising this! He's wrongfully blaming an entire spieces because of ONE GUY?! We've never done that with the races of the other secret founders! Not even Tokath's race, and trust me, that guy, SUCKS, for what he was trying to accomplish?! The only reason you hate them is because you hate me! Your hatred for me lured you to these lies and you ate it up like Thexus homemade poe! They used you! *Themple: If you think playing the "They Used You" card is gonna make me betray Jenovis, THEN YOUR THE UNREALISTIC ONE?! You can say that it was all Xandronian's fault and that he was just a crazy doughebag that didn't represent you all as much as you want, it doesn't change the fact that he founded, 14, fucking, years, of the VA, that started with Jenovis' destruction, BECAUSE HE WANTED YOU SEA VRATS BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY?! AND MAGIC OR NO MAGIC, YOU PEOPLE ADORED HIM FOR THIS?! EVEN WITH THAT SHIT WITH XERXES, YOU PEOPLE HAD HIS BACK!? IT WASN'T LIKE XANDRONIAN WAS A STAND-ALONE TERROREST OR A CRAZED OVERLORD LIKE THAT TOKATH DOUGHE, OR SOMEONE THE SEA SQUIRLS EXILED?! NO?! HE, WAS AN ACCEPTED LEADER?! AND DON'T BOTHER BRINGING UP THAT HE LIED HIS WAY TO POWER, IT DOESN'T COUNT, ALL POLOTICIONS DO THAT?! *Sonny: "WELL HOW IS JAKAMOR BETTER THEN XANDRONIAN?! HE JUST AS MUCH BAITED YOU WITH JENOVISIAN PRIDE ABOUT ALL THIS?!" *Temble: "WELL JAKAMOR DIDN'T FOUND THE VA, NOW DID HE?!" *Sonny:....... Oh, so because this one miserable idealist asshole wanted to make his people more special in the universes, founded something that was CLEARLY a group effert, ruined a planet that may be among the first worlds to suffer, but sure as hell wasn't the last, that Jakamor is pardoned from being a genosidel maniac because he just so happens to have SOME point to it, even if it could be potaintionally mistranslated, albeit unintentionally since Jakamor is OBVIOUSLY JUST AS MUCH AS A BROKEN MESS LIKE YOU?! Do the both of you want to avenge Jenovis SO BADLY that you destroy an entire spieces, just because of a measly individual happened to be behind the dishastor?! *Themple: Oh don't act like the universes never punished an entire race and/or spieces for more meager reasons before! Even the USRA races have screwed over races and spieces for the most arbatory of reasons! It may be no utopian concept, but at least it prevented things from becoming repeated issues! And the whole point of this shit is to keep another Xandronian from happening! He NEVER gave Jenovis and all the other worlds ANY of that mercy your pitifully begging for now?! So why would the worlds give the Sea Vrats mercy?! It's only fair your given the exact medicine you forced fed down our throats?! *Sonny:..... Your right..... I was being unrealistic..... That I thought you could've been reasoned with. (An invisible Furcivex came) *Themple: Well good to know you finally got with the program, Vrat! (Furcivex revealed himself as everyone panicked and armed themselves as he pointed his weapons at Sonny) *Sonny: "Furcivex, your seriously gonna still fight for this!" *Furcivex:... I don't nessersarly have any love for Jakamor NOR Themple, as I do acknowledge the arguements..... But..... I can't afford being viewed as a traitor to Jenovis. It was just as much my home as it was Jakamor's and Themple's. Besides, I'm mercenary now. It's unprofessional to fall into moral highgroundisum. *Sonny: SO FOLLOWING ORDERS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN SEEING HOW WRONG THIS IS?! BLINDLY FOLLOWING ORDERS HAS RESULTED IN INNOCENT DEATHS!!! FOR ALL WE KNOW, YOU'RE BEING USED LIKE THEMPLE! He's a bully! He wanted to hunt me because of possible revenge for getting expelled and sent to military school. He blackmailed me with Sau! *Themple: BECAUSE I LEARNED OF MY HOMEWORLD'S FATE!! *Sonny: AND YOU LISTENED TO FANATICS LIKE JAKAMOR THAT, WHILE NOT NESSERSARLY A LIE WITH TECNECALITIES LIKE MAGIC MALMITULATION, IS REALLY A MISTRANSLATED TRUTH AND JAKAMOR HAS JUST LOST HIS MARBLES BECAUSE HE DEEMED REVENGE MORE IMPOURENT THEN ANYTHING ELSE!! I knew you since high school, and you expected me to feel sorry for you. You act like prey, but you're a predator. You use pity to lure in your victims and you have been ever since. It's how you were allowed to live for so long. You likely got everything you have by makin' everyone say "This poor sap never gets a break. I can't stand the danger he throws himself in just to kill himself for everything the world did to him. Maybe I should partner him with an expert or give him therapy." Well after what you did, why should we support or agree with you? *Fortunate Juck:... Holy s***, son, you just got wrecked! *Themble: "..... Ya know Sonny? I was nice enough to not make this TOO personal! But now, IT IS?! Furc, get right into blasting her brains out?!" *Furcivex:...... No! (He drops his gun) *Cephward: What? *Themple: WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?! *Furcivex: Temple... Do you remember how we met? *Themple angerly punched Furcivex and grabbed the gun! *Themple: "THAT'S FOR DISOBEYING ME AND TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT?! (Aims in Sonny's direction) ADIOS, YOU SHIT RODENT?! (Fires the gun in slow-motion!)" *Furcivex: (Jumps in and takes the bullet, falling flat as he removed the bullet and cauterized himself)... Answer the question, Themple! NOW!! How, did, we, meet? Because Sonny's words about you sound too familiar! *Themple: I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER NOTHING- *Furcivex: Actually, you do. Like she said, you use pity to get what you want. Your girlfriend back on Jenovis still felt sorry for you and you broke up countless times. Now without her support, you needed others to keep your ass out of prison. Like me. I saved your life and took you in out of pity when nobody else would fall for your signature move. But you know what I can do. It's all clear to me now. I was broken by war against the Villains Act. It was your goal to make sure I never healed, because despite what you may claim, only ONE of us needs the other to survive. *Themple:......... You're so full of garbage, Furc!! You're a monster!! Everyone out there would've eaten you. They haven't tasted Chromodon before! I showed you that you don't need them!! *Furcivex: ENOUGH!!! NO MORE OF THAT OVEREXAGGERATION!! That's all you've been saying since we met!! Normal people don't think about barbaric things like that!! You used me!! You wanted a bodyguard so you wouldn't be sent to jail for violating a restraining order. Well no more. You're on your own. PERIOD!!! *Themple:......... Then you can DIE WITH THE REST OF THEM!!! (Fires his explosive launcher at them) Transcript Previously on ZongueBob and Friends... Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841